Would you call it being captured?
by darcylouise
Summary: Zuko thinks the water tribe peasant is his only way of capturing the Avatar. But when he gets his hands on her, will his plans change. Zutara! Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Katara pushed her way through the thick forest, not looking to see if they were still following

**Hi everyone! This is my second f/f and I'm in the process of finishing another one (not the avatar though). Please read and review because reviews give me ideas and motivation/inspiration. I don't like flames but gladly accept constructive criticism. I warn you that English is my worst subject and I suck at grammar. I apologize for any mistakes. This is rated M for future adult situations.**

**This chapter is short but it's only the intro to the story.**

**I don't own the avatar or any of the characters.**

**Would you call it being captured?**

**Chapter one:**

Katara let the stream run around her legs and arms, soothing her tense muscles. Her thick dark brown hair was pulled out of her usual braid, and her ice blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. She was taking advantage at that moment since her and the gang have had no time to rest in past few days. Azula had been chasing the avatar for five days straight before finally loosing their tracks. They all thought they were safe for now and decided it was time to set up camp and have a good nights sleep.

Katara stepped out of the stream, wrapping her undergarments around her before putting on her blue robes. Her father had made the robes for her from a baby blue seal when Katara was a young girl. Oh how she missed her fathers comfort, and especially the protection she felt when she was with him. Even though she knew Aang would do anything to keep her out of harm, she always felt unsafe somehow. She didn't know why, but she just did.

Making her way through the forest where their camp was, she looked up at the sky admiring how big the moon was. Then she noticed black smoke suffocating the light that shun upon her. Yelling and screaming was heard through the distance. Katara knew something was wrong and ran as fast as she could before stopping dead in her tracks. She quickly hid behind a tree that was on the out skirts of their camp. It was Azula. She must have had captured them by surprise. Fire nation guards had Aang, Toph and Sokka held in what looked like metal chains. Azula was standing in front of Aang with a deadly smirk on her face.

"I have finally caught you, Avatar," she growled while taking a tight hold on Aang's chin.

Katara's wrists clenched with anger. She wanted to hurt that witch, but she knew she couldn't do anything. Azula was ten times as strong as her, and on top of that she would also have to fight about fifteen guards.

"You won't get away with this Azula!" Toph spat, struggling to get her wrists out of the chains.

" Oh but you see little brat, I already have," an ugly look came over her face " my father will be pleased once I present him with the avatar, and he will also be pleased that I have found him two new slaves. But I can't help notice that the water tribe whore isn't here. Now tell me where she is!"

"Why would never tell you!" Aang yelled in her face trying to hold back tears.

"Well if you want to act that way," Azula turned around and stared at Appa, "you can say goodbye to your flying pig"

Most of the fire nation guards surrounded Appa with spears jabbed at Appa's skin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Aang cried out. Azula knew how much Appa meant to Aang, and she could use this to her advantage.

"Well tell me where she is and I won't harm your fat pig"

"She was badly injured two days ago, so we left her at the town we pasted earlier," Aang looked at Sokka knowing that he had told a lie. He would do anything to protect his little sister.

"Oh I see." She paused "Guards! Go find the peasant and bring her to me!" Azula growled before turning around to head back to her serpent that she rode.

Katara felt her heart beat hard beneath her chest. Her legs started running before she could even think of what to do. Footsteps were heard close behind body but she didn't want to look back in case they saw her. The Gang depended on Katara, she needed to find help, but where was she going to find help in the middle of the forest? Thoughts were racing though her head as she crossed the stream and again, made her way into the blackened forest.

Even though she couldn't hear anyone behind her anymore, Katara just kept running. Her fear was taking over, but she couldn't let that happen. She had to stay strong. Before long her legs became like jelly and her lungs were burning every time she gasped her air. She had been running for what she seemed like half an hour and she couldn't deny it, she had to stop. Before Katara could even do that, she was hindered by her robes and tripped over falling to the ground. A sharp pain shot through her right leg and she screamed out in agony. Before she even could take a look to see what was causing the unbearable pain, her eyelids slowly closed and her motionless body lay in the middle of the forest.

--

Zuko was meditating peacefully on a boulder. His muscles on his bare chest showed out remarkably and his hair had grown reasonably quick since him and his uncle cut off their top displaying that they had no honour to the fire nation anymore, especially his father. But among other features, his scar was the most noticeable. Zuko would always remember this as his disgrace and failure he caused his father.

Although his father caused him much pain, he would always try and win back his love and honour, even if it meant risking his own life. The only thing that would make his father happy was if he captured the Avatar. The Avatar was now his only goal but unfortunately had to fight and share that goal with his dreaded sister, Azula. He didn't even want to think of her right now. Thoughts of her made him feel sick to the gut. She was truly despicable.

Zuko grew tired of meditating and wondered back to the campsite where his uncle was brewing up some tea, like usual.

"Ahh Zuko! You must try some of this tea! It's wonderful!" his uncle turned around to face him. He had a huge grin plastered on. How he knew Zuko was in his presence ceased to amaze him every time.

"I'm tired uncle. I'm going to sleep" without another word, Zuko lied on his sleeping mat, crossed his arms over his chest and tried to go to sleep. He heard his uncle do the same and soon was only able to hear snoring. The past couple of days were tiring because every time he would be close to capturing the avatar, Azula would interfere. After the avatar had succeeded in escaping, Azula and he would fight like crazy, not just arguing but fire bending as well. Of course Zuko would loose and be sent away with his tail between his legs, but that didn't stop him trying again…and again. He would never cower down to his sister.

After many thoughts of his plans to AGAIN try and catch the avatar, Zuko fell into a much needed sleep.

In the middle of the night Zuko heard a scream echo throughout the forest. He sat up suddenly a looked around. He didn't know if it was his imagination or real, but he didn't want to risk anything right now because he knew his sister was looking for the avatar.

He glanced over to his uncle who was fast asleep. Nothing could wake him up, probably because he was deafened by his own snoring.

Zuko grabbed his sword from under his pillow and made his way towards where he thought the screaming came from. He decided to be cautious and sneak his way through the shadows of the trees and being careful not to step on anything to make a noise.

He was about to head back to camp when something captured his attention in the corner of his eye. Something vaguely blue was lying on the ground motionless. He crept over cautiously again, being aware that it might be a trap placed by Azula. He was near enough and inspecting the _thing_. Although it was dark, he could make out that it was a young girl. He ran his eyes over her body noticing a long black object sticking out of her right leg. He didn't know is she was alive or not but decided to take the chance anyway.

He kneeled beside the girl and rolled her over. He gasped in shock. It was that water tribe peasant. He couldn't remember her name but it was surely her, that bitch who had that vile temper. She made his blood boil. He had never known a young girl to have such a tongue _nor such a womanly body_. When he had rolled her over, her robe had caught on a stick causing it to open and show one of her breasts. Zuko turned away while a blush stained his cheeks. Why was he thinking such thoughts about an enemy? He shoved the thoughts to back of his mind and quickly adjusted her robes (while sneaking another look).

He studied her right leg and established that the long black thing was actually a branch that had pierced her flesh. The wound was deep and needed immediate attention. She would die of blood loss in an hour or so. _This is what made her scream_. _Trust an enemy to wake me up from my slumber_ he thought. While working out if he should leave her here to die or take her back to the camp, she started to stir. She groaned and squirmed while looking up at him wincing. Her wound was had obviously made her vision blurry or she would be doing what ever she could to get away…or trying to kill him, but she could never do that.

"Please help me" she pleaded while tears welled up in her eyes.

Zuko decided that she would be an advantage to capture the avatar. What would the avatar do without his poor, innocent water tribe peasant? He chuckled in his mind and grabbed a hold of the branch that pieced her thigh. She screamed out and started to struggle. This was going to hurt her like hell but it needed to be done. He quickly yanked the branch out of he leg. Her scream hurt his ears and he had to cover them. _Her scream even hurts me._

Before she could manage another scream, Zuko tore off some of his shirt and shoved it in her mouth. He didn't want her to attract attention, especially his sister. She again started struggle and tried to pull the cloth out but he just held her arms down. He then decided it would a good idea to tie her arms also in case she tried to bend.

After tying her arms together and also tying up her wound, he carefully flung her over his shoulder and moved quickly towards the camp. He didn't want his only chance of capturing the avatar dying.

**What will Katara think or do when she finds out her saviour (well actually capturer) helped her? Please review because it will give me a reason to go on with the story and you will get the next chap quickly. I really hoped you liked it!**

**d.xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know it been like a year since I've updated this story? I'm really sorry! I moved and I only just got the internet which is bloody slow dial up. It sucks living on the farm ****L****. Anyway this chap is heaps longer than the last so I hope you enjoy it! Please review! **

**Apologies for any mistakes and this story is rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Chap two**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Zuko ran swiftly through the forest with the water tribe peasant slumped over his shoulder. After he had picked her up, she had fallen back into oblivion which he was thankful for. _I wouldn't want Azula to here her scream, even though I don't know where she is, there's still a chance. I don't want to ruin this chance of capturing the Avatar _he thought. He knew what Azula would do if she found out he had fallen upon the girl. Knowing his sister well, she would take her away and inform their father that she had found the girl. His anger started to fume again, so he quickly pushed the thoughts of his sister to the back of his mind.

Zuko slowed down to a walk as he approached the outskirts of the camp. He was too tired to hear his uncles ranting about the peasant, demanding that he should take her back to her friends, so he decided to leave him to sleep peacefully.

He placed the girl carefully on his sleeping mat and quickly gathered what he needed to tend to her injury. He found some bandages and leaves of a plant that his uncle had come across earlier that was used for severe wounds. He kneeled beside her unconscious form and studied the gaping hole the branch had left behind. It had not fully pierced through her leg, though it would leave a dreadful scar.

Zuko dampened a cloth and dabbed carefully around the edges of the wound, cleaning the dry blood and dirt. He cleaned what he could and squeezed the leafs juice into the bloodied flesh, then found a needle, preparing for the worst part. Zuko knew that stitching through flesh would surely wake the peasant up. He was aware of what the pain would feel like, when he obtained his fathers wrath that day, and he knew how a scar could carry dreadful memories.

He inhaled nervously and jabbed into the bloodied flesh. Her eyes shot open instantly from the pain. She peered around the campsite in fright. Tears cascaded down her as she tried to scream out, but Zuko had left the cloth in her mouth so what could be heard was muffled. Suddenly, her cerulean eyes locked onto his. Fire met water. They widened in shock or fear, Zuko wasn't sure but he was not happy. _Great. Now I have to deal with her kicking_ _and screaming. _Like he thought, instantly she started kicking with all her might in an attempt to escape (well what she could manage since she was bound up) and in the process, causing her leg to be even more painful for her

Zuko roughly pushed her legs down, not caring whether he hurt her because his patience was wearing thin. The last thing he wanted was to wake his uncle up. He glanced over to where his uncle was resting and thanked the gods that his snoring had become louder.

"Stop it peasant!" he whispered demandingly "Do you want to die of blood loss? Or do you want me to save your life?"

She stopped in her struggles and met his gaze again. Her thoughts running a million times an hour in her head _How in the hell did I get here?_ She wasn't sure in what to do. Should she try and find water to aid her in her escape? Or should she accept Zuko's help? Something in the back of her mind was telling her that he wasn't helping to be generous, especially if he was calling her by his nickname he had conjured de up a few years back.

"So, you do want my help?" He asked impatiently again. A minute passed by and she finally nodded to his offer.

"I have to stitch this wound up or you will gradually die of blood loss ok?" she nodded again and prepared for the pain she would have to endure.

He grabbed the needle hanging from her leg and pierced through her flesh again. She bit the cloth down hard and swallowed down a scream, not wanting the fire prince to see any weakness, yet it was extremely hard not too. The one thing she couldn't hold back was the tears. They streamed down her face like a waterfall.

After Zuko had finished, he had to admire her courage in not screaming. Though maybe her tears replaced them since it had streamed down her neck and almost soaked all her shirt. He looked down at her chest to see her nipples had hardened and were visible through the fabric from tears and the cool nights breeze. _Gah, what are you thinking? She's your enemy_. He looked away while his face turned crimson, embarrassed that he had actually thought of the peasant that way.

Her eyes were closed shut and her hands were clenched while she waited for the pain to subside.

"I'm finished now peasant" he spat at her. She snapped her eyes open and gave him an evil stare. _Does he know how much pain I am in? _She tried to shoot back an insult but the cloth was stopping her from sounding normal. Her tears had stopped which she was grateful for since she was already appalled at herself for showing weakness in front of him.

"I will only take the cloth out if you promise not to scream and yell. And if I catch you trying to escape, well you can consider the pain your feeling now tripled" she gave him another icy glare and nodded before he scooted up towards her head and removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Let me go-"

"Uh, uh, ahh" Zuko had quickly covered her mouth with his hand "Now what did I say? Keep quiet or this-" he hovered his other hand over her freshly stitched wound "-will be squeezed so hard that you'll pass out from pain". He slowly removed his hand from her mouth when she complied.

"I hate you. You're such a pig" she managed to whisper her insult as quietly as she could.

He stood and stared down at her form. "Now little girl. Remember who saved your life"

"You only saved me to use me to your advantage"

"Well, I guess so, but you don't blame me do you? How else will I capture to the Avatar?" he smiled manically and walked over to the fire. She watched his every move while remembering what had happened a few hours ago. She couldn't even remember hurting herself but that didn't matter. She needed to go find some help before that bitch Azula hurt the gang. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes but she blinked them away. _Now's not the time to cry again Katara. You need to go find help. _

"No insult or nothing? I'm surprised". He squatted down at the fire and lifted his shirt over his head since it was drenched in her blood and he wasn't about to sleep in it.

Katara couldn't help but stare at his fantastic muscled back and wondered how someone so mean could look so good. She mentally slapped herself at her unruly thoughts. _What the hell are you thinking you idiot? He's your enemy and your admiring how good his back looks?_

She didn't really comprehend what he had said, since exhaustion crept up on her body quickly. She also couldn't be bothered arguing. She didn't want to fall asleep but her body thought otherwise. After a few minutes, her eyelids slid closed and she was soon breathing heavily.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder at the peasant. He wondered why she was being so quiet and not calling him every name under the sun. She had fallen asleep. _She's probably exhausted_. After he scrubbed out as much blood as he could out of his one of two shirts, he rolled out a spare sleeping mat. He checked the ropes on the peasants legs and arms just in case she decided to pull a disappearing act. Zuko looked down at her sleeping form feeling some pity for the girl, then quickly ignored his stupidity of his feelings and went to sleep.

***

Katara woke up with a jolt. She had just had a horrible dream that Azula killed Aang, Soka and Toph. Sweat formed above her brow while she took in the unfamiliar surroundings and noticed a excruciating pain in her leg. _That's right. I was captured by that damned arrogant bastard. _She recalled all the memories from last night in head and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong little girl? Have you already forgot of your adventures?" Katara swung around to find the prince leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He was topless again. In the sun, his pale skin shone from the droplets of water that were dripping slowly down his incredibly muscled torso. He had obviously been swimming in the river. Katara tried to avert her eyes but they wouldn't let her. "Like what you see?" he asked as his lips formed a smirk. She quickly looked away while a blush rose upon her cheeks.

"Zuko! Stop being so rude to the young woman!". Katara looked behind Zuko to find his Uncle walking up behind him. Zuko mumbled something under his breath and walked over to his sleeping mat angrily. "I'm sorry about my nephews behaviour. He sometimes get a little moody and tends to take it out on other people" he said stopping just in front of her, then showing a warm, gently smile. She couldn't help but like this old man, even if he was her enemy. He always seemed to be polite and cheery.

"Uncle! She is our hostage!" Zuko shrieked "we are supposed to treat her like dirt, and I'm certain she would do the same to me if she had the chance"

"But Zuko, how is it going to help you in your mission? It won't make any difference other than making this poor girl miserable" . Zuko didn't reply because he knew his Uncle was right, in a way, but he enjoyed the pleasure in annoying her. "Now. How is your leg feeling this morning? Zuko told me of his adventures and how if found you in that terrible state"

"It's ok I guess. It's feeling a lot better since the prince tended to it last night" she said sarcastically while glancing in the direction of the prince. Zuko scoffed behind her, obviously sensing her sarcasm.

Katara lied about her leg. She was actually in a lot of pain, especially with her arms and legs bound tightly but she wasn't about to announce that to her enemies. That would be the worst thing, to confess that she was in pain. It would make her look weak and pathetic.

Zuko's Uncle couldn't help but smile at the two fighting. _They would perfect together as a couple _he thought.

Katara pulled at the ropes around her wrists and ankles. They were starting to sting like crazy since they had cut through the skin.

"Here let me free you from those ropes" he untied them and Katara rubbed her wrists.

"Thankyou-"

"What are you thinking Uncle? She will escape or try to bend her way out of here!" Zuko ran over to Katara but his Uncle held his hand up.

"Nonsense nephew. She won't be able to escape with that leg of hers and there is not enough water around here to bend". His uncle was right. There wasn't enough water to bend and plus how could she win a fight with her leg injured, plus two grown men. _I'll have to try and escape tonight while they are sleeping _she thought.

He gave up in arguing with his Uncle and went to go fetch something to eat.

Zuko's Uncle gave Katara water (not enough to bend) and some food. She stayed put on her mat, not wanting to be near the prince, but also because she couldn't move her leg without being in pain. Throughout the day she and his Uncle chatted while Zuko didn't utter one word. She learned his name was Iroh and she told him hers. He told her that they were trying to avoid Zuko's sister Azula since she was after the same prize at them (well Zuko)- the Avatar. Iroh also asked how she got herself injured. She lied and told him she had become lost in the forest and couldn't find her way back to the camp. Katara didn't want to give away any evidence that would help the prince in succeeding to capture the Avatar, even though he was already captured.

After dinner, Iroh forced Zuko to check on Katara's stitches. Both were not happy but they didn't argue.

He cleaned the dry blood with a wet cloth. She forced herself not scream because even dabbing was incredibly painful. She muttered a 'thankyou' before he headed off to bed. He didn't reply.

***

Katara waited a couple hours to make sure they two men were both in a deep sleep (she gathered from Iroh's loud snoring). She planned to escape tonight and go find help, not sure where to find it but she wasn't going to give up.

She heaved herself into a crawling position while trying not to scream at the pain from her actions. Before crawling into the forest, Katara glanced over at Zuko making sure that she didn't wake him. He had his arms crossed over his chest while he was lying on his back as still as a log. She breathed out quietly and began her journey into the darkness.

Each movement was agonising but she kept on going, instead she tried thinking of the Gang in an attempt to take her mind off her pain. _Don't give up Katara. You can do it _she kept repeating in her mind.

She had been crawling for what seemed like ten minutes before she heard the sound of a river near by. Katara quickened her pace towards the sound of running water. She had missed her own element and was happy that Zuko and his Uncle had camped near water.

Each movement was carefully made to make sure she didn't snag her leg on any sticks or rocks, but she thought too soon. A small stick caught itself in her stitches which caused her to whimper out loudly. Tears welled up in eyes as she took the stick out of the stitches.

"Didn't get far did you peasant?" Zuko said while appearing out of the darkness. She jumped at his sudden presence. He hadn't actually fallen asleep since he knew the girl to well, knowing that she would try and make a run for it. Through the forest he had followed her quietly to see how far she could get, and when she hurt herself, Zuko decided it was enough.

"Please leave me alone" she whimpered while wiping away her tears that were spilling freely now.

Zuko pitied the girl that lay helplessly on ground. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her and would try keep his insults to a minimum, although it would be hard. "Why are you crying?" he asked while kneeling down beside her.

She looked into his eyes then quickly to the ground "Why do you care? I'll probably die anyway if you succeed in capturing Aang, or I'll be treated like crap. Either way, my life is nothing anymore" she said through sobs. She was on the verge of giving up.

Zuko couldn't deny it. If he did capture the Avatar and presented him to his father, his father would most certainly make her a slave or a concubine for the soldiers. He sighed at her glum future.

"Let me look at your leg"

She didn't say anything while he inspected her leg which was now bleeding. Some of the stitches had come loose and it looked like an infection had started. "Your going to have to soak your leg in the river. Some stitches have come loose and it looks like the wound is infected". She just nodded. She was exhausted from all the pain she had endured and didn't really care what happened to her anymore. _I can't even escape. What am I supposed to do?_

Zuko decided the only way to get her to the river quickly was to pick her up and take her over himself. She wouldn't like it but it was the only way for her not to feel as much pain. He didn't ask when he scooped her up bridal style, although she acted like she didn't mind at all, which was unusual.

Her lithe body was as light as a feather and feeling her warm flesh against his chest kind of felt…good. He peered down at her face while walking through the forest. He had to admit she was actually quite beautiful. Her tanned skin contrasted well with her cerulean eyes and her dark brown hair was tied in her usual braid, with two whispery strands hanging about her face which she always left untied. He had thoughts of how soft it would be if he was able to touch it. _What the hell are you thinking?_

They had finally reached the river. He strode to the bank and set her close to the water so she could dip her leg in, then sat down beside her.

"You can dip your leg in now" he said after she didn't make a move. Her head was hanging as she continued to cry. Until now, he hadn't noticed she was still crying

She sobbed. "I…can't…it hurts too much to move". Zuko sighed and grabbed her leg gently, then stretched the long limb into the river while moving her blue robe up her thigh to keep it from becoming soaked. His groin suddenly became very uncomfortable as his eyes lingered on the long, slim thigh that lead up to heaven. He didn't know why he was aroused at the sight of her bare skin. He had seen a dozen naked woman lying before him as he made love to them, but she ignited something in him he couldn't decipher.

Katara couldn't help crying and hated the fact that she was doing it in front of the Fire Prince. All that had happened to her was too much for her to take. She was worrying immensely about the gang. What was happening to them she knew wasn't pleasant, and the thought of her not escaping the Prince was running her down. Her mind was saying that she should stay here with prince, but she didn't know why in the hell her conscious would be telling her that.

He had actually been nice to her tonight, not even insulting or arguing with her once but she wasn't about to let down her guard just yet. While he carried her to the river, she discreetly snuck looks at his face. Katara couldn't deny it, he was extremely handsome. His scar added to his mysteriousness which lured her in somehow, wanting to know everything about him but she knew that would never happen. They couldn't even have a civil conversation.

She was bracing herself up by her arms when they suddenly felt like jelly. Her body was so exhausted that she felt like she was about to faint. Before soon, her arms gave way and she was about to fall head first into river when two strong arms grabbed her quickly. She lent against his side for balance and he bent his arm around her shoulder to brace her.

"I'm…sorry" she whispered breathlessly before she fell against him heavily into much needed sleep.

As she slept into his side, he breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelt natural, like the forest all around. He then lightly touched her face with his finger tips, brushing the two strands of hair behind her ears. The moonlight illuminated her exotic, dark skin which made her even more beautiful, and his pants even tighter. Zuko never thought of her this way until he come across her in the forest. There was just something about her he was intrigued by. After a few minutes, Zuko picked her up and started towards the camp. He reached the camp in no time and placed her down on the sleeping mat, then went to sleep himself.

In the morning, both Zuko and his uncle inspected Katara's leg while she was fast asleep. Iroh said that the wound needed to be re-stitched which Zuko was not looking forward to. Iroh also told Zuko that he would stitch it seeing as he had more experience. The infection had seemed to have become a lot better.

Iroh woke Katara and told her what had to be done. She nodded in agreement, not really caring. Iroh removed the old stitches and started sewing the new ones in.

She was whimpering in pain and tears streamed down her face. Without a thought, Zuko reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. She stopped in her movements, regardless of her pain, and peered into his golden orbs. After that, instead of whimpering, she squeezed his hand and stared into the eyes of her enemy. Iroh noticed the entwined hands but said nothing about it.

Katara fell straight to sleep after Iroh stitched up her wound…again.

***

"Zuko. I have to go into town to buy supplies" Iroh declared "We only have two pieces of cheese and a little amount of bread. It will be about two days before I return, seeing as the nearest town is far south"

"I should go then Uncle. I am fitter and will be able to return within a day" Zuko announced while throwing more wood into the fire.

"No, no nephew. It is fine" he grinned and took a sip of his tea "I want to get these old legs moving and you will look Katara better than I will. You two seem to bet getting along better". It had been three days after Iroh had re-stitched Katara's wound. Her and Zuko hadn't said much to each after that day, both keeping to themselves. The two of them were embarrassed at their intimate moment.

Iroh was astonished that his nephew didn't argue at his last comment. _Maybe this young girl has more influence on him than I thought._

"When I return, we will be moving camp. I don't want Azula on our tail, considering what happened last time" Zuko looked away from his uncle embarrassed "I was thinking that we could leave Katara at the nearest village with a doctor. They will be able to look after injury better" he said with a hint of hope that his nephew would comply to his suggestion.

Zuko snapped his head towards his uncle and stood, towering over him. His voice was low but vicious "This is probably the only chance I will get to capture the Avatar and you just want to throw it away?"

Iroh looked up at his nephew without any fear. "Is that what you really want, Zuko? Or is it only to win back your fathers love?"

He looked away from his uncle, his expression turned to sadness. He knew that was the only reason for his life risking journeys to capture arrow head, but what else was he to do? His life surrounded only one thing, and that was winning back his fathers love.

It was just before mid day before Iroh left on his journey.

"Make sure she gets plenty to eat and drink. We don't want her too weak when we move camp. If I'm not back within two days, retreat to the nearest cave or deserted house" Zuko nodded to his Uncles orders, then Iroh was off.

He was peered into the fire, watching the flames licking at the wood, when Katara woke.

"Where is Iroh?" she asked while she heaved herself up.

"He went to the nearest town to buy supplies. He will be back within two days" he left out the part that there was chance his uncle wouldn't return because he knew she would fuss and whine. He looked over to her and saw she was eying the bread that was sitting upon his bag. He grabbed it and threw it over to her.

She caught it and instantly started to eat the small amount bread like it was the last thing she would eat. "Thankyou". He nodded in reply.

"Zuko, I have to go to the river. I haven't bathed myself in three days"

He huffed and stood up from beside the fire. "Ok then, but I am coming with you. I don't want you escaping like you failed to do last time" he said. He watched her expression turn angry at his comment. He didn't argue with her demand since he decided he wouldn't mind a bath himself.

"Well you didn't have a friggin stick stabbed into your leg!" she retorted. Her eyes were lit with blue fire as she looked at him fiercely.

A deep laugh bellowed from his mouth "You were the one who decided to get lost and fall clumsily into a stick" he crossed his arms over his chest stared at her amusedly. _She's so cute when she's angry. _

She glowered at him for a few seconds then tried to stand up. It was no use. Her leg hurt every time she strained the muscle around the wound.

Zuko sighed and walked over to her, then slung her over his shoulder. She shrieked at his sudden actions "Do I have to do everything for you?" he asked. She started punching his back widely but he hardly felt a thing.

"Put me down you bastard!" she shouted while he started towards the river.

"Do you expect me to watch you crawl through the forest at an extremely slow pace, then have to restitch your wound again?" he asked, tightening his grip around her.

_He has a point _she thought _and it feels good to be this close to him…wait. What are you thinking? _Katara stopped he childish thrashing and waited until they reached the river.

Zuko set her down close to the water and grinned down at her "Now don't you try and bending because you know it wont be any use". He placed her down on the bank. In his actions her robe hiked up just under her hips. In that moment, his lust was out of control. He couldn't help it. He hadn't been with a women for months and all his bottled up hormones were coming out at once. _Is that really the reason?_

Zuko braced each arms on her shoulders and gazed down at in blue orbs.

Her lashes swept to her cheeks, then her blue eyes flashed up at his "What are you doing!?"

"What I want" he said, grinning wickedly down at her. Before she could protest, he lifted her close to his body and took her mouth in a teasing kiss. Power and forcefulness emanated from him. He had enough muscle to make her feel completely dominated. Before she could close her lips to deny him, his mouth came down hard on hers, silencing her objections with a devouring kiss. Waves of sensation were sweeping through her body, but she ignored the feelings and quickly pulled her mouth from his. Their eyes caught each others but they didn't utter one word.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chap will be up soon and I promise there will be more kisses and other…stuff. *Grins***__

**DarcyLouise**


End file.
